The activities included in the train-the-trainer program accent waste site worker curriculum and industrial spill response curriculum. Other topics such as DOT 181 training, confined space safety training, and instrumentation and monitoring are included. Training skills include: Hazard recognition and control Air, soil and water sampling and monitoring Confined space entry Safe work practices Proper decontamination procedures Spill containment and other emergencies Engineering controls and their use Emergency response Selection, care and use of respirators and other personal protective equipment Contact HMTRI for the GreatEST training application information or a list of current CCCHST members at I-800-GO-HMTRI. As the coordinator for this grant, HMTRI will provide management, instructor certification, textbooks, quality control, evaluation, communication, and promotion of the training for the partners, and training of workers at the Kirkwood Community College.